1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe comprising an outer shoe of synthetic resin material, and to a method of manufacturing an outer shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of shoes, particularly ski, ice skating, ice hockey, mounting climbing and work boots, are known, which comprise an outer shoe or shell comprised completely or partly of synthetic resin material. The outer shoe holds the closure devices and an inner shoe into which the foot of the wearer fits. Such outer shoes are sometimes made of several individual parts but usually they are made of a shell and a shank comprised of a single synthetic resin material which imparts the same appearance to the entire outer shoe. However, the shell and the shaft, or individual parts riveted or bonded thereto, may be comprised of different synthetic resin materials having a different appearance or color, for example, or partially reinforcing the shell or the shank, or better adapting them to environmental conditions. However, in these known outer shoes, the individual parts must be riveted or bonded to the outer shoe or the outer shoe must be assembled from such individual parts. This increases the production cost and requires a considerable inventory of individual parts to be stored, which tends to raise the price of such shoes.